The Matchmaker of Saiunkoku Monogatari
by SuzakuMiko
Summary: What if SaiMono's couple were paired off by a matchmaker? Furthermore she's not just any common matchmaker. Instead she's Ryuuki and Seiran's only sister, Saiunkoku's High Imperial Princess.
1. The Matchmaker Origins

The usual copyrights applies. I only own the new characters I created.

The Matchmaker of Saiunkoku Monogatari

In the days of Emperor Senka's rule, this one man had an empress and seven official consorts. The empress turned out to be barren so her sole purpose was as a symbol of the country stability. With every consort, Emperor Senka had a child with them. He is well known for not having to visit any of his consort once he had a child with them, well except for one.

She was his last wife for he vowed to never marry another after her. The ministers and elders pressured him to take in more wives but Shi Senka wanted to honor his vow to her that he threatened to abdicate the throne. She was his one and only true love in his entire lifetime. She has her own beauty but is not anything special on her own. Unlike his other wives who were either famous daughters of nobles or charming and beautiful courtesan, she was an outcast among the Kou clan. Her lineage wasn't something to be proud of. Her mother was one of the Kou's clan daughters but she was chased out of the family for running away to get married with a poor artist which translates to a nobody.

If that's the case, how then did the high and powerful Emperor Senka got acquainted with her. Fate was the answer.

It happened many years ago.

Shi Senka was doing his quarterly inspection of his kingdom with a group of his trusted officials undercover. Walking through a town in Sa province, he was accidentally separated from his friends when a large worship parade pass through town. Lost and alone, he wandered around in circles until night came and a thunderstorm was approaching. He needed to look for shelter. But the storm came much too soon and everyone had already bolted their doors. He had no choice but to take shelter from the violet storm under a tree, which wasn't the wisest thing to do seeing that lightning was flashing now and then.

As he was shivering under the tree, he saw a young girl with an umbrella running back to her home and she too saw him. As the young girl was unlocking her house door, she had a flashback to her own past of needing help. She turned around and headed back to the man she saw under the tree and offered shelter to him. He gratefully accepted her kindness and offered her all the money he had with him. She politely declined saying I am just being a good samaritan.

She welcomed him into her home and offered dry clothing, warm food and a cozy makeshift bed for him. The next morning she was awake earlier than him and prepared breakfast so that he could fill his stomach before leaving. He had his fill and offered his sincerest gratitude and also asked for her name so that he can send a note of thanks. She wondered how he could find her with just her name but thinking that no harm can come from this, she told him her name is Li Sayuri.

Years passed after that fateful encounter. Sayuri was kicked out from her home and with no money and shelter, she had no choice but to enter the palace as a servant. Luckily for her, the palace was desperately in need of maids as there were lots of banquets, weddings and celebration happening. For two long years, she work hard serving the officials and occupants of the emperor's harem. Sayuri kept to herself and remained insignificant to survive the harsh realities of the palace. On the night of a banquet to honor the only three examinees who passed the imperial examination with flying colors, she was cleaning one of the hallways of the palace when she was suddenly recruited to serve the banquet in the main hall. Her job was to refill the food servings.

The head maid told everyone to keep their heads down and not to speak and just do their job. As she headed towards the main hall, a storm was brewing and she rubbed her palms for some heat. When she got her tray of food, it was warm broth and she eyed it hungrily for a moment before snapping back to reality. She head towards the main hall and placed her tray on an official's table. The official who was well known for being unreasonable and obnoxious took a spoonful and immediately spat it out. He called out to Sayuri, asking her why the broth tasted funny. When Sayuri didn't answer for she remembered the head maid advice, the official accused her of contaminating the broth in some way. A ruckus was immediately forming and the official got up and started beating Sayuri. She was defenseless and prayed the beatings to stop when it suddenly did after a voice spoke. When she looked up to where the voice was coming from, she saw someone dressed in a lavish and exquisite purple garment saying that this maid should be punished by him since she was his maid. And as he looked down at her, their eyes locked. The thunderstorm and the smell of the broth brought them back to the night two years ago.

Sayuri remembered the man she saved and recognized him as the emperor. She quickly bowed down low apologizing for any fault and state that she would report this matter to the head maid and await punishment. After saying that she reversed her steps and left the main hall hurriedly. The emperor was left speechless but he carefully hid his expression and emotion. His advisers then signaled for the banquet to continue.

The next day Sayuri did her chores wondering what her punishment would be when she was approached by one of the emperor's adviser. She knew then that he had remembered her and quickly planned her actions and words. A moment later she was in a dark room and a voice she remembered clearly spoke. "Sayuri, I am sorry for what happened yesterday. If there is anything I can do to make it up to you, please let me know." Sayuri replied, "Your Majesty, the fault was mine and I deserve to be punished." A sigh was heard. "I guess you are one of those very humble and 'trying to remain insignificant' girls. Nevertheless, since you insist on being punished, here you go. Tomorrow you will start working as a servant in my living quarters. You will dress up as a boy so that your identity can remain a secret. Now that I know you are my savior during that incident two years ago, it wouldn't be right and honorable to let you suffer. To ease your task, you will only take orders from me. Is that understood?" Sayuri wanted to protest but she knew nothing can change the emperor's mind once he has made it up.

From then on her life was easier than before. She didn't need to do menial labors any more and her daily chores were all centered on the emperor, his living quarters and its surrounding. Her task ranges from fetching and sending documents, organizing them, light cleaning and maintenance, passing messages to the emperor and also taking care of the emperor's meals. She was like his personal assistant. In the beginning she treated the emperor like a master and never communicated with him. But as time pass by, she saw through his majestic exterior only to discover he is actually a very lonely man. Even though he has six wives he doesn't spend the night with them after they bore his children because he loved none of them and only got them pregnant to fulfill his duty as the emperor which is to provide the next heir.

Time flies and Sayuri found herself warming up to him as a friend and Shi Senka also enjoyed her company as she was sincere in her words and actions. He would discuss issues with her and seek her counsel. They would sometimes laugh together or share sad moments and also discuss their dreams and hopes for the future. They were becoming best friends. Sayuri would sometimes also bump into two of his sons who have been abandoned by their mothers who care nothing except about their beauty and favoritism with the emperor. And since Sayuri was disguised as a man, she had no problem approaching his two sons, Seien and Ryuuki. Ryuuki warmed up to Sayuri instantly because he was desperate for love while Seien was suspicious at first, trying to expose Sayuri's identity as a spy sent by the other emperor children and consorts. But her sincere heart melted away all his apprehension. They began to spend lots of time together, playing and sharing knowledge.

A year passed by. On one beautiful night of spring, Shi Senka's mind was troubled. He never encountered such a difficult problem before. As he was drafting out his plan, a knock sounded on the door. It was Sayuri. Senka quickly hid his plan and allowed her to enter. As Sayuri lay his meal on the table, Senka decided to scrap his plan and that now is the best time to discuss it with Sayuri. He approached Sayuri and when they faced each other, he did something he had never done before, not even to his mother. He knelt down in front of Sayuri, a common girl. Sayuri was shocked beyond believe and quickly beckoned the emperor to rise for she did not deserve this honor. Feeling intimidated she too got down on her knees.

"Sayuri, I am not sure what is wrong with me. I have been feeling rather weird these last few months. Whenever you are by my side, my heart races and I don't want you to leave but time seem to flies and then you are gone. When you talk to me, my mind absorbs your every word. When we are apart my heart misses you and I ached for your company but time seems to crawl so very slowly. When I can't hear your voice I feel lost and mindless. Even now, I feel like my heart is about to burst out of my chest. I can't live without you and I so desperately want you by my side and not under me. I know what these symptoms are. I am truly madly deeply in love with you. Will you marry me?" said Shi Senka.

Sayuri was speechless and she didn't know how to react. She processed all his words and came to the conclusion he was describing symptoms that she had as well. She knew she had fallen for him before he confessed his love for her but she always pushed those feelings back into her heart as she realize she has no right to invest her feelings in the emperor. She snapped back to reality. "Your Majesty, please don't kneel anymore. It's not right for an emperor. I beg of you, Senka, please get up." said Sayuri. But Shi Senka knew he mustn't fall to her cries and so he said, "I will rise once you say yes". Sayuri was stunned to hear that. She was amazed with the determination this man have in getting what he wanted. Senka then took her right hand in his palms and kissed it lightly on the knuckles. Deep buried feelings rush back into her heart, mind and soul and without delay she said yes and kept repeating it. Shi Senka was overjoyed to hear this and rise, carrying Sayuri and twirling her around and around until they were both dizzy.

Then Sayuri spoke, "But how am I, a common girl, is to enter the harem." Senka then said, "Don't you worry about this. I'll handle everything. Oh and this is for you." He took out a ring and a necklace. On the ring lay a purple stone carved into a heart shape while the necklace was laced with purple jewels. He hung the ring on the necklace and wore it around her neck. "The ring symbolizes the hold you have on my heart as well as my whole and complete love for you and the necklace keeps my love for you close to your heart. I also have a locket on a necklace close to my heart and only this ring can open this locket. Inside it is a miniature picture of you and me," said Senka. Sayuri was touched by those words and shed warm tears that Senka wiped dry.

After that night, Shi Senka planned properly on how Sayuri is to enter the harem. He scheduled another undercover inspection of his kingdom and this time he brought along Sayuri disguised as a boy. He arranged for himself to be in an accident where the servant died and he was saved by a young lady. Spending the night at the young lady's house on a cold stormy night, he went overboard and had sexual intercourse with her. The next day he offered to bring the young lady into his harem. He reasoned with his elders that without her, the emperor would have died and therefore she should not be ignored. Besides he has already claimed her as his own and if she is with child, the child she bore is of direct line from the emperor and should live in the palace.

The elders were satisfied with the reasoning and Sayuri was brought into the harem. There is a law in the harem that states that every new concubine admitted into the harem must be properly prepared for her first night with the emperor. So Sayuri had her hair washed and conditioned until it was silky soft and her skin scrubbed, cleansed and perfumed to perfection and then wrapped in a blanket to be delivered to the emperor's chambers. Exactly one month after Senka proposed to Sayuri, she is now lying in his bed, nervous and naked under the silk covers. When it was time, Shi Senka entered his chambers and went straight to his bed to find his beloved Sayuri looking like an angel sent from the heavens.

"Can you please stop staring at me? I know of the story you told to the elders to reason my admittance into the harem and though you claimed to 'own' me, I still have not done this and I am terribly nervous, my hands are shaking... Don't get me wrong. It's not that I don't want to do it with you. It's just that I don't know how" said Sayuri, with the last sentence almost a whisper. Senka chuckled and smiled warmingly and softly said, "It's ok. There's a first time for everything and it will all come naturally. It's instinct. Now let me de-robe and I'll come and calm those trembling hands." Senka lay down beside her and as he was about to unfold the silk covers he noticed Sayuri was wearing the necklace he gave her. He kissed the ring, and moved up to her chest then her collar bone and side of her neck and finally on her lips. The rest flowed naturally. That night of the full moon, Shi Senka and Li Sayuri made passionate love with all their heart and soul.

In no time at all, Sayuri who is now known as Consort Li, was pronounced pregnant. Overjoyed at this news, the emperor awarded her the title of Noble Consort Li. As it had always been for any pregnant concubine, Noble Consort Li was properly taken care of and protected not because of her title which was still very low in the ranks of consorts but because of the child she was carrying. And even though it is widely known that the emperor doesn't visit his concubine after she gets pregnant, it was different for Noble Consort Li for the emperor loves her. So while her stomach bulge can still be concealed she would disguise herself as a man and spend the nights at the emperor's chambers, on request from the emperor. She stopped this practice when she was five months pregnant.

After another five months, Noble Consort Li went into labor on a fine spring morning. By evening she delivered a healthy baby girl. The emperor was informed of this and that the mother and child are resting and doing fine. When the elders and officials heard this news, their expression changed from excitement to frowns. However, the other consorts were quietly rejoicing for they know that Noble Consort Li's existence will now be insignificant. Shi Senka understood very well the behavior of his elders, officials and consorts but it didn't matter to him because he would secretly treasure his daughter for it was the result of his union with his beloved one.

When Noble Consort Li and the little princess was ready to meet the emperor, Shi Senka presented an uninterested facial expression to fool the maids and elders. Noble Consort Li understood very well his reasons for a stolid expression. Then he asked to be left alone with mother and child. After everyone left, he rushed to Sayuri's side and kissed her forehead, to her cheek and then fully on her lips thanking her for all her hardship and suffering in bringing this child into the world. Sayuri was touched by his actions that she blushed crimson. Seeing her blush at his loving actions even after what they had done, Senka chuckled. Then he cradled his baby princess, which startled her making her cry. Senka started swaying side to side to calm her down and she immediately stop crying. He even swore he saw her smiling.

Sayuri asked, "What shall we name her?" Senka gave a thought and look at Sayuri and then at his baby daughter. He smiled and said, "She shall be named Shi Hanako and will be known as Hanako-hime. Since her mother is the emperor's flower, and she is our child, Hanako is the only name suitable for her, which means flower child.

* * *

_Dear readers_

If I have mistakes on grammar, spelling or the tenses, please forgive me because I am writing based on how the words sounds and not by following exactly the laws of the English language. So far I have only planned out my story until the point of Hanako-hime starting her role as matchmaker. I am sorry for this even though I called my story "The Matchmaker of Saiunkoku Monogatari". I will of course be match making Ryuuki with Shuurei and Seiran with Jyuusan-hime. If you would like to share your ideas on who else I should match make, please do not hesitate to drop me a review. Of course I would appreciate if you gave some pointers on how I should matchmake your couple but if you don't then it's also ok cause I will come up with something from my own imagination. Thanks for all your support. I greatly appreciate it. The more ideas you give, the more interesting the story gets. Otherwise it will be a short and sweet one.


	2. The Matchmaker Family

The usual copyrights applies. I only own the new characters I created.

_Sorry for the long delay in updating my story. I was sick for a few days and then really busy with work and studies. However my problem now is I have lost the momentum in completing this story and have developed a bit of a writer's block. So I hope my readers can bear with my long delays. Thanks for your support._

* * *

The Matchmaker Family

In the olden days, baby girls were considered unwanted while baby boys were treasured. So for Hanako case, even though there was an announcement of her birth, there wasn't a celebration for her when she turned one month old. Sayuri felt sad for her daughter and blamed herself for bringing her into this world that did not welcome nor appreciate her existence. However Shi Senka was even more upset. He felt like the saddest father in the world. Not because he had a daughter but because there was nothing he could do, even as an emperor, to grandly cheer on the occasion of his consort's successful delivery as well royally welcome the birth of their daughter.

Sayuri sank into post-natal depression and always lay in bed sobbing. She was feeling terrible enough of herself and her condition worsened when she saw Shi Senka's gloomy outlook. She misunderstood this as his disappointment and this greatly added to her self-loathing which deteriorate her health. Her maids always hear her mumble about it's all her fault and soon those words spread everywhere. Senka wanted to visit her often but when he saw her looking somber, he decided not to visit her for he assumed she was disappointed in him for not giving Hanako a proper welcoming celebration. With such a misunderstanding tearing them apart, thankfully their newborn daughter was being taken care by the nanny, otherwise it would have add to the tension between them.

Hearing about Noble Consort Li's true reason for her state of depression from his trusted officials, it shocked him to know the truth behind her sadness. That night itself Senka secretly visited Sayuri hoping to comfort her and alleviate her worries. Sensing Senka was in her room, she got out of the bed and knelt down in front of him. She bowed low and apologized deeply for giving birth to a baby girl. Senka couldn't bear to see her behavior and rushed forward to hold Sayuri in his arms. Sayuri started crying on his shoulder and all that he felt he could do to calm her down was to slowly stroke her back with all the love in him.

After a while, she stopped crying. Then Senka raise her chin towards his face and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you and our daughter very much, more than the other consorts and their children, because Hanako is the fruit of our love. Just ignore what everyone else says about you and Hanako. They all think an emperor should only have sons but truthfully I have always wanted a daughter with the one I love so that she will grow up look just like her mother. And then I will have two beautiful girls to look at every day for the rest of my life. Don't blame yourself anymore on this. It's no one fault. In fact be proud that you have a daughter for she will have less expectations on her and you can live a peaceful live with her and me just like any normal family." said Senka. His words melted Sayuri's heart and washed away all the pain and suffering. She felt a huge burden lift off her shoulders. Sayuri nodded understandingly at Senka's words. He then carried her and tucked her into bed. He stayed with her until she fell asleep and before he left, he peeked into the cradle in the other room to see a peacefully sleeping Hanako.

Noble Consort Li recovered slowly from her depression. She even started to personally take care of Hanako and she truly devoted herself to Hanako. Even the simple task of feeding, bathing and cradling her to sleep was handled by her with no sweat at all. One morning, in the gardens with Hanako in her arms for a walk, she saw Seien and Ryuuki reading together. She remembered spending lots of time before she married Senka and felt sad for abandoning them after the marriage. She slowly approached them. They saw and acknowledge her but didn't bow because they have a higher rank than her. Sayuri wanted to be close to them again.

When she was near enough, both Seien and Ryuuki stare at the wiggling bundle in the consort's arm, curious at what it was. Sayuri sensed their curiosity and knelt down, showing Hanako to them. "This is my baby daughter, Hanako, your baby sister. And these are your brothers, Seien and Ryuuki," said Sayuri. They were hesitant to touch the baby but she encourage them. When their hands were near enough, Hanako grab Seien's and Ryuuki's fingers in her hands and played with it. This touched both Seien's and Ryuuki's heart. After spending some time together, Sayuri had to bring Hanako back and bid her goodbyes. Seien and Ryuuki were reluctant to bid farewell but knew they would see the mother daughter pair more often in the future.

As Hanako grew older, her adorable appearance and behavior captivated the hearts of the emperor and more and more people in the palace. Even though those who criticised her birth was charmed by Hanako. She was like a love bug that bit first the nanny, then the maid and servants as later the officials. As often as Senka could, he would dress plainly to spend as much time as possible with Hanako. He couldn't be seen in his royal garment playing with his daughter for it will fuel jealousy among the other consorts. And since Hanako was always with Seien and Ryuuki, Shi Senka also got to spend time with the sons he rarely saw.

He knew who they were but they just thought of him as Noble Consort Li's friend. When Hanako was 1 year old, Shi Senka was able to witness her daughter took her first few steps into his arms. This brought tears to his eyes but he brushed them before any could fall out. But Sayuri saw this and was grateful that Senka truly love his daughter very much. When Senka was busy, Seien and Ryuuki would play with her. Even though they were all from different mothers, Seien, Ryuuki and Hanako are a close knit group because of their similarities whereby they were all unwanted in some way.

Spending so much time with Noble Consort Li also made her a mother figure in the eyes of Seien and Ryuuki whose own mother abandoned and abused them. Anyone seeing the four of them in the gardens could feel the family warmth emanating from them.

Then when Hanako was a year old and half, she did something amazing while playing in the gardens with Senka. She turned to look at Sayuri and with those round golden orbs staring into Sayuri's hazel eyes, Hanako spoke the words, Haha-ue. Both Sayuri and Senka was speechless and did not know how to react. However Sayuri understood it as pure bliss and also wanted Senka to feel this emotion. So she told Hanako to walk towards the other man and call him Chichi-ue. Hanako toddled to Senka and seeing him welcoming her with open arms, she looked at him lovingly with golden orbs again and smiled saying the words, Chichi-ue and toddled straight to Senka's chest.

Overwhelmed by her show of affection at such a young age Shi Senka embraced her and hugged her close to his heart. He then showered Hanako with light kisses which tickled her causing her to wriggle out of his hold and crawl back to her mum who cradled her. Senka then approached mother and daughter and gave both of them a peck on the cheek before leaving for court.

As Hanako was older, she became easier to take care. So now that Sayuri was free at night after putting Hanako to sleep, the emperor would request for Sayuri's companionship in his chambers. Sayuri would still disguise as a man to avoid making herself a threat to the other consorts who didn't receive the emperor's love like she does. This went on for a few months until one day Sayuri fainted while playing in the gardens with Seien, Ryuuki and Hanako. Seeing her mother lying on the ground, eyes shut, scared Hanako and she cried her lungs out for her mother to wake up. Seien immediately took charge of the situation and ordered maids to bring Noble Consort Li back to her chambers for medical checkup while Ryuuki calmed down Hanako.

After the royal doctor examined Noble Consort Li, he congratulated her on being pregnant and informed her that she's in her third month. News on Noble Consort Li's pregnancy spread like wildfire and when it reached Emperor Senka's ears, his face whole face shined and he rushed to Sayuri's side. However, only Emperor Senka was excited for the other consorts were green with envy and filled with anger because no other consort has ever been able to conceive twice except for Noble Consort Li. Seeing how the emperor has favored her to the extent of spending nights with her to create new life, they fear for their position in the Emperor's harem as well as for their children future. And so they all started to conspire a plan to get rid of Noble Consort Li and her children.

After being informed by the doctor that Noble Consort Li is a little weak and needs constant supervision for a few weeks as well as lots of bed rest, Senka orders the doctor to personally prepare and deliver the proper herbs. He then excuse the doctor and asked to be left alone with Noble Consort Li. When they are alone, Senka sat by her bedside and lovingly gave Sayuri a passionate and heated kiss on her lips pouring all his love for her and the unborn child, leaving her breathless. Sayuri closed her eyes and enjoyed every single second of it. When he was done, she slowly opened her eyes and said, "I love you too. And I hope it's a boy this time. It's all I could give you after everything you have given me."

Senka hush her and said, "Don't worry about this things. We'll leave it to fate. Just take care of yourself and the baby. I will assign someone else to take care of Hanako. You need all the rest you can get and I am coming to see you everyday. I won't let any harm come to you, this unborn child or Hanako. I will protect all of you with all the power I have in my two hands." Senka sealed those words with a kiss on Sayuri's forehead. Soon Sayuri fell asleep and Senka left quietly and before leaving he took another look at the love of his life.

For the next few weeks, Noble Consort Li was regularly visited by the royal doctor. Her diet and activities was carefully monitored because her pregnancy was still at an unstable stage. When she was into her fourth month, the doctor examined her and gave her a clean bill of health, both mother and child. She can leave her chambers now but must still follow the prescribed diet and limit outside activities to a minimum.

Now that Noble Consort Li could leave her chambers, she was very well protected. Being under constant supervision by her trusted maids, she was under lots of stress. But luckily her pregnancy progressed quite smoothly because at the end of the day, Senka would spend some quiet time with Sayuri. It was during this quiet time was she able to relax and she look forward to it everyday. Sayuri asked why Senka pay much more attention to this pregnancy as compared to when she was with Hanako. Senka explained that this second pregnancy has caused lots of envy among the consorts and he fear there maybe a plan to ruin this pregnancy or even worse end my life and my children life so that we won't pose a threat anymore. Hearing those words, Sayuri wanted to rush to check on Hanako but Senka assured her that Hanako is safely protected too.

Sayuri fearing for her children's life, sighedand wondered why can't they all just live happily like one big happy family. Senka understood her worries and calmed her down. Sayuri then stated that she thought Senka cared so much for this pregnancy because he hoped so much for it to be a boy and that she didn't want Senka to keep his hopes so high fearing it will all be ruined and he will be devastated when it's another girl. Senka replied that he didn't mind the gender of the baby as long as it's healthy. Senka continued that there's no harm in another girl for he will have another beautiful girl to remind him of his beautiful wife. Sayuri blushed at this statement.

With such tight protection around Noble Consort Li, the First Consort and most powerful one couldn't think of means to poison her food or make her fall. Her maids or servants couldn't be bribed for they were properly compensated by the emperor himself. As the months progressed, she panicked as she has yet to figure out a way to eliminate Noble Consort Li. Finally her big break came when she accidentally heard two maids discussing on the pregnancy state of Noble Consort Li.

At nine months, Noble Consort Li was facing a dilemma. She was due in a few weeks time but her blood pressure is quite high. If it doesn't go down, the delivery is a risky and difficult one with the possibility of the consort not surviving it. Therefore it is of utmost importance that she keep her blood pressure under control these last few weeks. All these was made known to the emperor and he did everything he could to maintain Sayuri's relaxed and calm atmosphere.

However, the first consort was already planning to agitate Noble Consort Li so that her emotions become turbulent. Being a mother once, she knew very well on how to manipulate a pregnant women's feelings and phobia especially one almost due for labour. So she pretended to be nice to Sayuri and kept visiting her every day bearing gifts for the newborn and by just being a 'friend'. Bit by bit she twisted and toyed with Sayuri's feelings until it would be able to escalate on its own.

Sayuri's blood pressure gradually rise and always lowered when it was time for the checkups. Then one day, two weeks early, she went into labour and at that moment, her blood pressure suddenly shot up causing her blood vessels to burst. Even so she used her every last bit of strength and life to deliver the child within her. The doctors and midwives too tried their very best to save both mother and child.

After a surprisingly easy two hour labor, a baby boy was born. Just as the umbilical cord was properly cut and the midwife announce that it's a baby boy, something terribly wrong happen. Noble Consort Li would not stop bleeding. So much blood was leaving her and she got paler by the minute. The doctors could not do anything to stop the bleeding and so to buy more time for her to say her goodbyes they decided to use acupuncture to slow the blood flow. As fast as they could, they clean up the place and prep the baby boy to be presented to the emperor. When all was ready, they allowed the emperor to enter and they knelt down presenting the baby boy to the emperor.

Shi Senka carefully carried the premature baby boy into his arms and cradled it lovingly. The doctors then informed him of Noble Consort Li's situation and Shi Senka's expression turned from radiant and loving into deathly and morbid. With the boy in his arms he rushed to Sayuri's side. Seeing his beloved so pale and weak, Senka felt like his heart and soul was being sliced into pieces.  
"Sayuri...sayuri, don't leave me... pleaseee I beg of you. I love you so much to not let you go. Stay with me, Hanako and our son. Look at him, he looks like an angel sent from the heavens to bless us," cried Senka.

Sayuri, with not much strength left said with such a low voice that only Senka could hear, "He ... sure does look like an angel just like his father sent down from the heavens to complete me. I did it, I finally was able to bear you a son, one that you can put all your hopes in."

"Yes, you did it and now you must live on to shower him with your love and introduce him to Hanako, his big sister." replied Senka.

Sayuri took a heavy breath and continued, "Yes, Hanako will have a younger brother to take care now. I just wish I will be able to see him grow up into a man just like his father. Listen, Senka, there is not much time left and I want you to promise me something. Promise me you will protect our children and love them with all your heart and soul. Pro..mise.. me !!."

"I promise ... I promise" replied Senka.

Then with her last breath, "Thanks for everything. I love you and our children. Aishiteru..." said Sayuri, with a trail of blood flowing out of the corner of her lips and her eyes closing.

"SAYURI, SAYURI, WAKE UP, DON'T LEAVE ME !! NOOOOOOO !! cried Shi Senka. He hugged Sayuri's limp and lifeless body and kept asking, "Why... why are you leaving me all alone..?. And as though her spirit was still here, Senka could hear her reply, "No Senka, you are not alone. You have Hanako and our son. They will love you as I did and always will forever. Goodbye Senka my love. I'll be waiting for you in the heavens. Be well..."

Senka broke down in tears on his knees and then the baby boy in his arms suddenly start crying and no amount of shushing from his father calmed him. It's as though the baby too can sense his mother's departure. There was not a single dry eye in the room. Everyone was deeply touched. After a while, the door open and Hanako's nanny entered together with her. Hanako was only 3 years old but what she did the next moment showed maturity beyond her years.

She approached her father and trying her best to control the tears from running down her face, she said "Father please don't cry anymore. Mother would not have want to see you like this. She would have wanted you to stay strong for your family and country. Don't worry, we will be by your side every step of the way." Hanako then caress her younger brother's cheek and he immediately stopped crying. "And Mother will be with us too, in our hearts..."

Suddenly, Senka's eyes widened and staring at Hanako, he swore he could see Sayuri looking back at him. He smiled and nodded understandingly at Hanako's words and realised how much Hanako resembled Sayuri.

Emperor Senka rose and with one hand holding the baby boy and the other holding Hanako, they head towards the emperor's chambers to continue their lives as a family.

A complete and proper royal burial was prepared for Noble Consort Li who was now known as the Esteemed Imperial Consort Li, second in rank to the Empress. That title was awarded to her by Emperor Senka in honor of her sacrifice in bearing a son. The newborn prince was named Shi Hikaru which meant light and in Hikaru's case, he was the light of Esteemed Imperial Consort Li. On his one month old celebration party, Emperor Senka announced that Prince Hikaru will not be considered in the succession of the throne, to honor Esteemed Imperial Consort Li dying wishes. Many were dumbfounded and unsatisfied as to why a potential prince should not be considered a successor. However there were only hushed complaints and no one sounded their protest loudly because they all knew how important was and still is, Esteemed Imperial Consort Li to Emperor Senka. Furthermore he will be inviting his sister, a priestess of the Hyou clan into his harem to serve only as a guardian to both Princess Hanako and Prince Hikaru.

Now that Prince Hikaru was no longer a competitor and Princess Hanako was just a girl, those children no longer posed a threat to the other consorts fight for power.

So the other consorts continue to secretly battle among themselves while Hikaru, Hanako and Senka lived happily as any normal family would. Senka would love for Seien and Ryuuki to join them but seeing as how that would put their lives in danger, he decided to ignore them but not before explaining to them why he did it. However, Hikaru and Hanako would still spend time with Seien and Ryuuki whenever they could.

Emperor Senka continue to govern Saiunkoku as usual and when he needed a break, Hikaru and Hanako was always there for him. All was well. But it was actually the calm before the storm.

Soon, a treason plot to overthrow Emperor Senka was uncovered and the perpetrators was so conveniently the mother and maternal grandfather of the up and coming Prince Seien. His grandfather was executed while his mother and the prince was exiled. Their lives were spared for Seien is still a prince while his mother did gave birth to an emperor's child.

An investigation was done in secret to uncover the truth behind this treason plot. Unfortunately, only after they were exiled that Senka's trusted officials discover that Seien's mother and grandfather were trapped by a plot to eliminate Prince Seien and his family. Concerned for Seien's safety, Senka sent the assassins Wolves of the Wind to protect Seien.

When Seien left, Ruuki cried continuously asking for Seien-aniue to return. Both Hanako and Hikaru also felt sad but not as depressed as Ryuuki who was very close to Seien. So all they could do was to stay by his side to console him and help him survive the separation.

When Ryuuki was 12, Emperor Senka fake his illness and pretended to be bedridden because he realized Saiunkoku has been greatly corrupted and needed to start anew. He couldn't do anything to 'cure' Saiunkoku so he decided to let nature take its course and let the powers battle it out. His only regret was that the people had to suffer.

As expected, a civil war broke out among the emperor's children who were fighting for the throne. Ryuuki distanced himself from the power struggle and avoided any contact with the other consorts and their children. Even his own mother was like a stranger to him.

He confined himself to the archives, spending time with Shouka, the archivist and getting tutored by him. Hanako and Hikaru was still young at age 7 and 4 and was protected by their aunt. Only when it was safe, did the three children went to the gardens and played with each other. However sometimes Hanako would just go to her father's chambers to accompany him as she thought he might be lonely.

As time pass by and Princess Hanako grew older she resembled Sayuri even more, so much so when Senka looked at his daughter he would mistaken her for his wife. But when he came to his senses and realised it was only Hanako, he always ended up in tears. But Hanako being Sayuri's daughter always managed to comfort her father again.

After a year, the civil war ended with the princes and officials involved either executed or exiled. The country began to return to back to normal with a fresh start under the guidance of the three court elders

When Hanako was 10 years old, her father began to shows signs of ailing health so she devoted her time to taking care of him. Ryuuki on the other hand was being tutored together with Hikaru by Shouka. Ryuuki also receive martial arts training from one of the elders who used to be a general but Hikaru decline to learn martial arts as he thought it was too tough for him.

When Ryuuki was 18, Hanako 13 and Hikaru 9, Emperor Senka became terribly ill. At his death bed he requested for his three remaining children, Ryuuki, Hanako and Hikaru together with the three court elders to bear witness on his last words. His three children knew their father was dying and accepted it. However Hanako was the only having a hard time to let her father go because she has grown so attached to him.

"Hikaru, you are my youngest son and the baby of this family. Ever since you were born, I felt guilty that you never knew your real mother. And to honor her dying wish, I removed you from being considered a successor to this throne and I hope you don't blame me. All your mother and I wanted was for you to be safe and happy in your life. So to redeem what was rightfully yours at birth, I hereby grant you the rank of High Imperial Prince of Saiunkoku, Shi Hikaru. I hope you can help your brother Ryuuki to govern this land," said Emperor Senka to Prince Hikaru.

"Yes, dearest father. I will do all I can to help Ryuuki-aniue and this country," replied Prince Hikaru

"Hanako, you were conceived and born out of love. Your mother and I love you very much even though others didn't welcome you for you were a girl. You were the only princess of Saiunkoku at that time and I couldn't even give you a proper royal celebration to welcome you into this world all because you were a girl. Both your mother and I was saddened as to how you were not wanted in the beginning. Now here you are, still the only princess of Saiunkoku and I would like to take this opportunity to award you a title to make up for the acknowledgement you deserve as well as to give your mother the recognition of your royal birth she so deserved. I hereby award you the title of High Imperial Princess and from now onwards your name will be Shi Hanako, the High Imperial Princess," said Emperor Senka to Princess Hanako.

"Dearest father, I am happy that you love me so much but I don't want or need any title or award. All I need is you. I love you so much dearest father and if you weren't here on this bed I would swear to spend the rest of my life caring for you." said Hanako in tears.

"Silly girl, I will never ask that of you. I will leave you eventually, it's only a matter of time. I am just leaving you sooner that's all. You need to find your own life and happiness. Besides I am not sad or afraid for I know I will be joining your mother soon. So hush now and let me talk to your brother Ryuuki. There's not much time left for I can hear Sayuri calling me. I love you my dear and precious daughter," said Senka.

Everyone was touched by that scene and Hanako return back to Hikaru's side sobbing. Her younger brother consoled her as much as he could.

"Ryuuki, I am sorry for neglecting you when you were young but at that time it was the only way to keep you safe. Still I am glad to see that you turned out alright so now I beg you of this. Please be the next Emperor of Saiunkoku and bring prosperity and harmony to this country." said Emperor Senka to Prince Ryuuki. "I know you have it in you to be a great emperor and that you will not disappoint me"

"I was never angry at you for abandoning me for I have Esteemed Imperial Consort Li to stay by my side during those rough times. I thank you for bringing her into this palace and into my life for without her I would not have known the meaning of love. If you want me to be the next emperor, I will but I wished Seien-aniue was here because he is more qualified and deserve it much more than me." said Ryuuki

Emperor Senka understood his son's feelings and patted the back of his hand, saying, "I know... I know that you feel Seien is the best but I have chose you and will still choose you even if Seien is here because I can see it in your eyes that you are destined to be a great emperor. Promise me also that you will take care your brother and sister."

"I will do all that I can, dearest father" replied Ryuuki.

Just then, something extraordinary happened.

A ray of light shined into the room onto Senka's bed side. Seeing that light, Emperor Senka touched the warm light and smiled. He then spoke his last words, "I have been waiting for you, Sayuri. I knew when my time came, you will be there to welcome me. Now let's go on a new journey together forever."

The next moment, Emperor Senka heaved his last breath and pass away. The light that shined in was also gone. Everyone in the room bowed low to honor the passing of Emperor Shi Senka. But during that moment when the light still shined and before Shi Senka breathed his last air, Hanako saw something heartwarming. She realised she was the only one who saw this because everyone else didn't look surprised. She saw a beautiful lady emerging out of the light and descended upon the ground like an angel. She embraced Shi Senka's hand and slowly guided him towards the light. Then the light disappeared and everyone bowed low as a sign of respect.

Hanako was not crying anymore. She was now smiling and her heart was full of joy because she knew her father is now in good hands and will be happy forever for that angel was none other than her mother.


End file.
